


Over the Threshold

by tinylittlebrain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben teases Rey constantly, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Rey, Prompt Fic, Rey's oblivious, Reylo - Freeform, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smut, Try not to think of how many people have been laid in the Millennium Falcon, Well that escalated quickly, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlebrain/pseuds/tinylittlebrain
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Ben Solo bridal carrying Rey. She's not unconscious and not impressed because he's always doing this to make fun of how smol she is, which he is, but he mainly does it so he can touch her.---tumblr: tinylittlebrain.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



 

Rey steeled herself as she prepared for yet another mission aboard the Millennium Falcon with Ben Solo, Han’s irritating son. As if it wasn’t enough that she had to deal with being alone with him for days on end the man seemed to take a savage pleasure in belittling her at every turn. If it wasn’t mocking the Force, it was picking her up whenever he fancied as she relaxed, then carrying her to some random room in the Falcon and jeering something inane in her ear.

“You’re so _tiny_ scavenger.” His last words echoed from the past.

Rey shivered. Humiliatingly, Ben’s low voice had an effect on her, but she’d never _ever_ let him know. The prick was arrogant enough already, whole base alight with his various exploits, and she did not want to be on that list, everyone kriffing stared at her enough already. Stars, she was minded to use the Force and knock him out every time he picked her up, but no, Master Luke had told her how important it was only to use it in self-defence and she knew Ben wasn’t actually going to hurt her.

_Yeah, that’s why you won’t use it. Sure Rey._

“Solo.” She spoke as she boarded the Falcon.

“Rey.” He smirked. “If it isn’t the prettiest scavenger in the galaxy.”

Ugh. Always with the insulting remarks. Rey had seen the other women of the Resistance, knew she lacked a great deal of flesh, but still it stung.

“Just– can we go?”

Ben smirked. “Always so _eager_ , Rey. I love it.”

_You know what? No._

Not this time.

**\---**

_Rey._

Ben approached her as she read her holo on the lounge, fingers burning.

He didn’t know when exactly he’d started doing this, but he knew why. Rey’s weight felt perfect in his arms and this was the only way he could really have an opportunity to touch the beautiful Jedi, the only way she’d sort of tolerate. It was absolutely pathetic and puerile, he knew, but everything else in his extremely large skillset had failed so far and he was nothing if not persistent. It figured that the only girl he couldn’t seduce was the one he wanted.

_Thanks Han._

Whatever. He didn’t much feel like thinking about his parents right now as he leant down, ready to scoop her up.

“Don’t.” Rey spoke.

He ignored her. She always said something along those lines and he always ignored her. Rey could kick his ass to Tatooine if she wanted, but she never did, and _that_ at least was _something_. He slotted his hands underneath her body and then–

**_Smack_ **

Ben saw stars as he found himself on the floor, Rey over him.

“Ben Solo.” She hissed. “Why do you have to constantly mock me? Why do you find it so funny to carry me around like some doll?” She straddled him.

He made to lift his arms but she leaned down to pin him, pressure rubbing against his cock. Oh kriff, he was definitely getting hard at that, needed to get her off him, or on him, actually. But more likely _off_ him. He moved again then, but Rey was having none of it.

“OK Rey, OK. You win. I surrender.”

But Rey shook her head. “No. _Fuck you_ Ben Solo!”

Ben bit back a moan. Rey very rarely swore. It was _hot._

“I’ve already told you _scavenger_.” He gritted out. “You’re tiny and need to be carried in my arms so you don’t tire yourself out.”

She pressed down harder then, and Ben bit his lip in an effort not to grind back against her.

“ _Ben Solo.”_

Oh no. Not this. He’d seen her do this.

_No please Rey, no._

“ _You will tell me why you always carry me._ ”

He fought it. Kriff he tried to fight it, went red with the effort, but fuck it he blurted it all out.

“Because I love you Rey, I love you!” He gasped, compulsion still spurring him. “I need to touch you, always.”

Rey’s look of absolute confusion then horror lanced him.

“Wha– _no!_ You _hate_ me Solo. You call me scrawny, say I get _sand_ everywhere!”

She moved then, realised to his absolute mortification how hard he was for her. He shoved her off then, furious.

“Fuck you, Rey. _Fuck you_!”  

Ben stalked off then, took the controls and hoped that maybe an asteroid would smash into them.

**\---**

Rey and Ben hadn’t talked in a full day since the incident, which was impressive given they were the only two people on the ship.

_Great work Rey._

Yes, this was absolutely her fault. That was an utter violation of the Force, she had known that, and if she’d just been able to _control_ herself and let Ben Solo do his stupid thing then she would have been none the wiser to the fact that Ben Solo was in love with her.

Ben Solo. The irredeemable, handsome, womanising _scoundrel_ loved _her._ Her. A scavenger.

_Duh._

Yes, now that she’d pondered it, it actually made an awful lot of sense. Why she saw him all the time on base, why he was always able to take her on short notice, seemingly never busy with other matters, why he…

Rey reddened.

She’d been surprised to feel his arousal yesterday, but today all she felt was… heat. Wondered what might have happened if he hadn’t been so stunned and simply ground down against his massive cock, what sounds he might have made, what words he might have said. Today might have been very different indeed.

But now she considered how in space she was possibly going to resolve this. There was no way they could complete the mission in silence, or without addressing _this_ , or while she was still experiencing this… _want._ She had been soaked all day thinking about yesterday’s events, and it was _not_ ideal.

_You know the solution is simple._

Rey sighed. It was, but he had been so angry yesterday that she wondered now if he would accept her. Wondered if he would laugh at her, leave her aching and bitter, humiliate her throughout the base. He was a _lot_ more experienced than she, after all, and besides she…

_No. You’re Rey of Jakku. You don’t cower. You fight._

Yes, Rey followed that surge of confidence and strode straight into the control room where he sat in the pilot seat.

“Ben.” She spoke.

“Rey.” He responded flatly.

Rey took in a very large breath.

_Be brave._

“I thought you needed to touch me, always.”

Ben’s face contorted in anger. “ _Fuck_ you Rey.”

Oh, that really shouldn’t have made her wetter, but it did.

“Touch me.” She whispered.

**\---**

Ben gaped at the Jedi. She was taunting him, surely, mocking his confession yesterday.

“Go away Rey.” His voice shook, hating that even her mocking him seemed to turn him on.

But Rey moved closer, leaned over him until their eyes met.

“Touch me _now_ , Solo, or maker you will _never_ get the chance to touch me again.”

His hand shot out then, _pulled_ her onto his lap, hands already working their way to pull her undertunic down, exposing her breasts beneath her robes.

“Fuck that’s hot.” He moaned.

_I cannot believe this is happening._

“Jedi fetish, Solo?” Rey mused, grinding against him.

“I imagine you can handle a saber.” He quipped, hand massaging her breasts. “Kiss me Rey.”

Rey bent over then, leaned in so close before…

She smirked. “ _I’m_ giving the orders here Solo, not you.”

Again he groaned, hoped she’d be like this, imagined it, but it the flesh it was so much hotter.

“Order me then.” He challenged.

Again, that smirk and the Jedi dove her hand down, pulling his pants down and freeing his cock. She stared for a moment then, distracted.

“Worried you can’t take it, _tiny scavenger_?”

Her resolve tightened then, and beside he thighs she leaned up on her knees, and for a second he wondered what she was doing when she lowered down, and he realised she wasn’t wearing any underthings, wetness quickly enveloping his hard cock.

“Oh _FUCK.”_ He breathed, hands clenching the armrest while Rey adjusted.

“What was that Solo?” She gritted out. “Ah! _Fuck_ you’re huge!”

“I love your filthy mouth scavenger, love your cun–”

Rey canted forward then, began to lower herself up and down on him, and he hardened more at how _wet_ she was, wet for him. She leaned forward, tongue caressing his ear as she whispered.

“Since you love carrying me so much Solo, why don’t you fuck me against the wall?” She was panting in his ear.

Ben found himself nodding vigorously. That was a _very_ good idea. He stood up then, groaned as Rey wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him deeper into her, a small whimper eliciting from her. He pressed her back to the wall then, began fucking her in earnest as a string of filth came from his mouth.

“Is this how you like it _scavenger?_ Up against the wall while I fuck you like a doll?”

She moaned then. Good.

“You’re _mine_ Rey. I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll _beg_ me for more, you’ll be so sore I’ll _have_ to carry you around.”

“Fuck _Ben_.” Rey groaned, tightening.

_Twice this time. You’re going to come twice._

Kriff if it wasn’t going to kill him though in the process.

“Ben, I–”

“You’re going to come for me Rey, here against the wall, like a filthy scavenger, like you _wanted_.” He hissed. “Then I’ll take you my bed and teach you how to be civilised, like a _good girl_.”

That did it. Rey bucked against him, face screwing up beautifully and cunt squeezing so wonderfully that he very, very nearly went with her. But promises were promises, and Ben Solo kept his promises. Still, it was very hard to take his cock out of that warmth, even knowing he’d be where he belonged again soon.

“What are you–”

Rey was ridiculously light. He stepped out of his pants then, easily to adjusting her body so he now carried her bridal style, her arms looping around his neck.

“Why…?”

“I think we’ve established _why_ Rey.” He spoke hotly.

“I’m sorry.” She buried her head into his neck. “I shouldn’t have–”

“Rey, if it led us to this then I really don’t care.”

He stopped then briefly, kissed her, realising he hadn’t yet. Leaned one hand against the wall and drove his tongue into her mouth, kissing her senseless before they continued to his room in the Falcon. He laid her down on the bed then, still stood up, watching her.

“Robes. Off.” He ordered.

Rey looked about to comply, but then a glint in her eye.

_Good. Yes._

“Make me.”

Fuck how could it be she was everything he ever wanted? Had he willed her into existence?

He dove towards her then, _on_ her, restraining her while her unwound and ripped her clothes off as necessary.

“You have _no_ manners scavenger, so rude to hide your body from me.” He murmured, yanking of the last of them. “Here in civilised society we fuck with our clothes _off._ ”

She was bare now. Absolutely, wonderfully bare.

_So beautiful._

Self-conscious though. He could tell. So many women were, as if they were the ones with the harsh lines and jutting parts as if _their_ bodies were the aberrations.

_No._

He restrained her arms with one hand, loomed over her as the other hand dragged down her body slowly, resting atop her pussy as he began to play with it, dipping a finger inside and watching her squirm entertainingly.

“You have the most beautiful pussy I’ve _ever_ seen scavenger.” He paused. “Next time I’m going to _feast_ on it.”

“Wh–” Rey whimpered. “Who says there’ll be a next time?” Her legs quivered.

He removed his finger then, savoured her outraged whine as he eyed her dangerously.

“ _I_ do.”

He plunged into her.

**\---**

Rey was only dimly aware that she’d miscalculated this, very badly.

This was meant to be a tension release, an even-outer but now? Now she _ached_ for him, knew that he was right, whatever he gave her tonight would not be enough, might _never_ be enough. His arrogance, stamina and her latent attraction was an unbelievably heady mix and now…

“Oh shit Rey.” He began to pump. “Such a nice Jedi cunt.”

That mouth. That mouth and that _voice._ It wasn’t fair, like a mystical power he had over her that she had no means of…

_Oh._

He hit that sensitive spot again, and the smirk on his face was almost unbearable.

“I was only aiming for two, Kenobi, but kriff you’re so excited I think I could make you come on my cock _three_ times.”

That did it. Rey frowned and sent tendrils of the force out, dancing over his flesh like pleasurable electricity.

Ben shuddered.

“FUCK!” He yelled.

Rey smirked, spoke in between their slapping flesh. “What, ung– what were you saying Solo?”

But somehow he recovered, pace still furious. “Should’ve expected…” He gasped. “A filthy scavenger to cheat. Still gonna make you come.”

It did seem likely, her body tightening and heat in her abdomen beginning to crest. Still she clamped down on her orgasm, held it tightly within her as Ben brought his face closer to hers, letting out a deep chuckle.

“Are you really _that_ stubborn, scavenger? You were such a _good girl_ before.”

Kriff that fucking voice.

“I’m going to _make_ you come for me scavenger.”

Yes, he was, could feel herself letting go, unable to hold onto the pleasure any longer. As if to encourage her, Ben sunk his teeth into her shoulder, snarled as he fucked her rapidly, hips bucking somewhat arrhythmically.

Rey moaned then, toes curling.

“Don’t you _dare_ be quiet now Rey, talk to me, tell me who’s making you feel this way.”

_Bastard._

Why was this so fucking unbelievable?

But kriff she was coming, and she was coming for him. “ _You_ Ben, you ah– _FUCK._ Making me come on your big cock!”

That did it for him too it seemed and he slammed harshly into her twice more, hot seed spurting inside her.

“ _FUCK_ REY!” He shouted, then after a time, murmured. “That was incredible.”

Yes. That was. Shit.

He moved out of her then, rolled over and collected her in his arms, body flush against hers.

“Rey.” He murmured. “Please tell me you’ll let me do that to you again.”

 _And again, and again, and again._ Rey agreed.

“ _Fine_ Solo. But next time you try and carry me, make sure it’s to bed.”

Ben Solo chuckled. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
